Clinical Core B.2(Neuropsychology Core) characterizes the neuropsychological functioning of research subjects enrolled by the ADRC, and provides this quantitative neurocognitive data to ADRC investigators. The Neuropsychology Core has three aims. In Aim 1, we propose psychometrically to characterize baseline neurocognitive function, and annual neurocognitive change, in ADRC control and AD subjects. All subjects will annually be administered a brief but comprehensive core battery sensitive to the range of cognitive and behavioral and behavioral dysfunction found in AD. This core battery assesses the following domains: Attention/Concentration, Expressive and Receptive Language, Short Term-Delayed Visual Memory, Visiospatial Function, Abstraction, Executive Function, Depressive Symptoms, Behavioral Disturbance, Dementia Severity, and Functional Change. In Aim 2, we propose to conduct specialized psychometric assessment procedures for the individual ADRC projects. These specialized assessment procedures will involve cognitive measures related to the project on loss of driving capacity [Project 1, C. Owsley, PI], depression and caregiver assessment measures related to the AD caregiver project [Project 2, A. Stevens, PI], and cognitive measures related to the project on loss of financial capacity [Project 3, D. Marson, PI]. In Aim 3, we propose to pursue longitudinal analyses of the core psychometric data in order to advance our understanding of the effects of AD on cognition. Core and project specific psychometric data will be collected, summarized, and computer entered by the Neuropsychology Core and transferred to the Clinical Core for central data storage and dissemination. These data will be used by the other ADRC cores, by specific ADRC projects, and by pilot and other investigators for clinical correlational studies.